Sally's Song, Un-Noticed?
by Shnekis
Summary: This is a short scenario I just thought up. Sally sings a sad song of her fear of Jack's actions. What if it was sung before Jack left? And what if he heard her?


This is some fluff I came up with. Maybe it takes place in an alternate universe. Clearly not a completely cannon part of the movie. No, I haven't forgot Shadamy Frozen, I'm just lazy and unsure of where to end the chapter. Chapter 5 might be up soon. I just threw together a reason for why Jack is not heading to the human world, sorry if it's not a good one. I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas because Tim Burton does, and I'm not him. Warning, FLUFF. (That's what they call it, right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Song Un-Noticed?<strong>

Halloween town was buzzing with excitement. Only one day until Christmas, and preparations were now complete. No one noticed a slender figure slip away from the crowd, and head quietly away for a moment. A bluish ragdoll girl with numerous seams scattered around her body, particularly around her limbs, walked silently away from the noise of the citizens of her home. A gentle breeze blew back her amber colored hair that sparkled a copper sheen when light shone upon it. She was afraid, and a sense of foreboding clutched at her heart. Her mouth opened, and she voiced her fears through a quiet song that matched her clashing emotions.

_I sense there's something in the wind…_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand…_

She reached the path that led to the entrance of Halloween Town. The wind fluttered her dress lightly, and her hair rippled to one side, a few locks of it blocking her face. She ignored it.

_And though I'd like to stand by him…_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have…_

Sally stopped walking for a moment, pondering. She shook her head a few minutes later, and picked a faded flower, inspecting it with a forlorn expression, recalling the vision she'd had after giving The Pumpkin King a bottle with the cloud illusion of a butterfly.

_The worst is just around the bend…_

She dropped the flower, and gently brushed the cold metal of the entrance gate with her fingertips.

…_And… does he noti_ce…

Her breath caught in her throat for a second as she sang, simply thinking about…

_My feelings for…him…_

Her fingers tightened around the gate bars, and she leaned back and swung gently.** Him**. He was so kind. But so distant. She could understand him though, she'd heard him sing of his weariness back in the graveyard. She had felt such pity, and sadness. She still did…

_And will he see,_

_How much he means to me…_

No, he wouldn't. He probably couldn't care less about someone so low in importance as she. Besides. if he knew he'd reject her, she was positive. After all, she was just cloth, yarn, some leaves. True, she had a heart and other organs, but they were made from scraps found by the halloween professor.

…_I think it's not to be…_

Correction, she KNEW it was not to be. 'Think' was said only because she was clinging to some vain hope. She sighed and turned back toward the town square.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

She was worried. Was this Christmas a good idea? Could she stop this? Surely it was a bad idea to take over this holiday which everyone was so in-experienced with?

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

Sally entered the loud, bustling square. She looked around her at the grinning, laughing, and squealing ghouls, witches, mummies, vampires, monsters, and general residents of Halloween Town.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd..._

"Sally!" She turned to face one of the witches. "Could you hold this for a moment?" The witch held out a frog. Sally sighed and held out her hands. The witch handed her the frog and walked away to do something.

_In their enthusiastic cloud…_

The witch came back and took the frog, yelling a "Thanks!" over her shoulder. Sally watched her disappear into the mob. She walked on and headed to the graveyard.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last…_

As she passed Zero's gravehouse, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Dismissing it as her imagination, she headed to the top of the Spiral Hill that overlooked the pumpkin patch.

_And will we ever…_

_End up together?_

Sally shook her head and kneeled down to feel the grass on the hill, the only thing in town that wasn't completely dead.

_No, I think not…_

She shut her eyes. Willing the tears that welled up inside to not spill like an ocean.

_It's never to become…_

She took a deep breath before finishing in a whisper.

_For I am not…_

_The_

_One…_

She sat there, a tiny, shadowed figure against the soft moonlight. She didn't know that Jack had been listening the whole time, hearing her when she approached the gate, as he was in his scarecrow disguise. He watched her shiver in silent sobs, as Zero floated up beside him, quiet and forlorn.

* * *

><p>Jack felt himself being bounced around in the mayor's car as they drove back to town. He cast a quick glance at Sally, still amazed at the lengths and measures she had taken to help him. She had nearly gotten herself killed back there. He recalled her warning from before. Gazing at her, He realized how often she was there for him, and he remembered what she had sung before the Christmas disaster. Maybe, he could return those feelings.<p>

_I have been truly quite a fool…_

_To never have listened to you._

_Your warnings I just brushed away._

_See the price I near made you pay…_

_You stood by me when 'ere you could…_

_You are a true friend…_

_So little time spent…_

_I should have known_

_Someone could understand…_

_Someone could hold my hand…_

_Sally, you aren't just a toy_

_Can I please fill your heart with joy?_

_I've realized something is true_

_I know you feel this way too._

_Though it's difficult to explain._

_It has such gladness_

_No room for sadness_

_Think I'm in love?_

_Now, I think that I see…_

_Yes, we are meant to be…_

* * *

><p>Fluffy much? HA! This Fanfiction could have had a lot of different scenarios, I had so many in my head, but I decided on this one. ^_^<p> 


End file.
